The Grave tender's Soneet
by Old one Griffin
Summary: The Hunter now tends to the graves of long dead hunters in respect to those who came before however, the dream has found itself into the waking world unsure what has caused this to happen the Good Hunter along with the Doll set out to investigate only to find something different...
1. Chapter 1

The sky was red.

That was the first thing that I noticed when I opened The blinds in my chambers. I remember very clearly that the sky in the dream was a murky blue most of the time. A Sight I had grown used both as a Hunter of beasts and since I had taken Gherman's place as the keeper of the Hunter's Dream. A shiver runs down my spine when I think of the monstrosity that I faced shorty after I'm still surprised that I was able to defeat it.

But still, the shade of the sky did not mean that there was nothing to do. To keep myself from going insane I had taken up the near impossible task of marking down every hunter that had passed through the dream the one's before and the one's after onto their own tombstones. The task itself almost drove me mad ironically. Fortunately I still had another life line The Doll. After I had freed Maria from the Hunter's Nightmare the Doll had changed. Both emotionally but also physically. At some point she slowly began to change her porcelain body became that of flesh and she even seemed to share some memories of Maria. A terrifying though when considering the late Lady's heritage. Truly Maria was the greatest hunter after Ghearmen. Her mastery of the blade was staggering but her use of blood arts was what was truly terrifying. Never again did I encounter someone with that amount of skill in the blood arts I fear what would happen if the doll tried to use such techniques.

But enough reminiscing in the past there is work to be done and the Doll is no doubt done preparing breakfast and true enough she was. The morning tea was freshly poured and there were eggs next to them (wherever they come from I dare not ask) she briefly glanced at me before giving a small smile and returning to he own breakfast.

"Good Hunter do you have any plans for today?" she said in her ever calming voice.

I shook my head no Doll smiled sadly and continued onto her meal. I had lost my ability to speak when I was turned into… whatever I turned into and I had yet to regain my ability to speak the Doll for whatever reason felt responsible for this. Still I ate my breakfast and drank my tea before moving over to Doll giving a hand on her shoulder smiling and moving to my study. Over the time I had spent in the dream I had expanded the little workshop into a small manor and the study is where I spent most of my time. So much so that I have begun to sleep in there most nights. Entering I could very clearly see the mounds of books I had accumulated all of very topics from history medicine and even music a few of witch I had written myself. The curtains were closed however and even with my enhanced sight I could not navigate the dark room. So moving over to the curtains I opened them swiftly.

Revealing a massive forest.

'That is odd' I think to myself. First the sky is read now the dream is no longer in the gray abyss I have grown used to. Moving over to my Hunting gear I began to dress for a small extrusion into this new forest. Firstly I placed changed by pants into a more sturdy pair of gray slacks with a thick brown belt with a simple bronze belt buckle shortly after I placed play hunters coat on however I left the black half cap in order to allow for more shoulder movement. After all I highly doubted I would need it no rain was falling and I don't think any hunting will take place. Next I put on some simple leather gloves. Finally ending off my look with a wide brimmed hat based off of the hat of father Gascoigne. Because for a holy man he knew how to accessorize.

Shortly after I reached the front door of the manor to see the Doll fully decked out in a custom made hunter outfit based off the one Maria wore she even had the Rakuyo at her side. She truly was always one step ahead of me. Opening the door in front of me she spoke.

"So Good Hunter, you noticed as well? That we no longer reside in the dream?" I nodded moving over to where my cane rested collecting it before leaving the Manor.

The front door lead to none other then the front garden where Doll would spend most of her time when not assisting me in creating the graveyard. The white flowers that Doll and Maria cared for so greatly. Moving past them and out the gate I had realized now that it was red earlier because the sun had risen and now that it was up I can't help but marvel it's been so long since I have felt this warmth it is strangely nostalgic how odd.

"Good Hunter" Doll ask from behind "What is this warmth? Is it the yellow ball in the sky?" It was cute in a way. Her memories of Maria are foggy and unclear and even then it was unlikely that Maria ever cared to ask about the sun let alone ask what it was. I chucked soundlessly in response and gave her a smile and a small nod.

So we walked for some time exploring the lands around our home. It seemed to be primarily forest but there was a small lake down a goods way. Moving along the coast of the lake just enjoying the peacefulness of the walk something the two of us rarely got to enjoy. Even if the dream was quite it was incredibly unnerving. After a few more minutes of walking was disrupted by the sound of a young girls scream.

"Qrow! You have to get up they'll catch us otherwise!"

Looking over to the Doll we quickened our pace to where the scream had come from.

Soon we came across a clearing with two young children in it one standing definitely a girl from what I can tell about seven or eight with long black hair then fell just below the middle of her back in tattered black cloth that could have been called clothing once but now it was barely holding itself together. Below her a boy maybe about the same age with black short hair in a similar state of dress but instead of black his rags were gray.

Standing before them was a group of men all with their faces obscured by white masks with red markings on them.

"Get away from us! We're not going back to camp!" the girl yelled definitely mustering a lot of courage into her voice she even held up a stick for effect. But the men just laughed at her. And the once closest to her spoke.

"Well Raven you don't have a choice in the matter. Besides the Elder is worried about you and wants you home as soon as possible." He walked closer as he spoke his intentions very clear as "Raven" raised her stick ready to strike the man however he never got the chance. The Doll appeared in front of her with her Rakuyo drawn at the man throat.

"Now now friend" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Why are you harassing this poor little girl? She clearly wants to be left alone."

The man was surprised to see her however he quickly composed himself and began to give the doll excuses on why the children needed to return home completely unaware that we had heard everything. While the Doll ran some interference I snuck up behind the group of men and slammed by cane onto the ground quickly gaining their attention. As they turned the Doll moved into action pulling the handle of her combined Rakuyo she began to choke the gentlemen she was speaking to earlier as I sprung into action.

Swiftly I sent the chain whip to the neck of the man closest to myself wrapping it around easily and with practiced hands removed his head from his shoulders in a bloody mess. Something I noticed however was the resistance I had at first as if his neck was armored in someway. However, I didn't have the time to investigate as the other man charged me with a simple looking sword. Changing my whip back to its cane form I began to duel the stranger. He threw colorful insults at me that I mostly ignored in favor of watching his eyes. In my time in Yharnam I have found that looking into the eyes of a man fighting for his life is the only real time to find our who he really is and this man had eyes I was very familiar with.

The same eyes I look into every day. The eyes of a killer. The eyes of a man who was ready to kill just to live or even just for fun. A bandit if you will a common criminal. So I felt nothing as I shattered the bones in his left knee as I kick him with enough force to crush a lycanthrope skull. Nor did I feel nothing as I used the chain form of the cane to give him a similar fate to his partner. Honestly I fear what I have become.

It matters not however as now there were two children who just saw the murder of some of their family. And once again I was responsible.

"Who are you!"

Turning behind me I saw the little girl tears down her face as she looked at me caked in blood. The Doll ever prepared answered in a motherly tone.

"He is the Good Hunter and I am the Doll. Who are you little one?" the girl stiffened at the worry in the Doll's voice. And she lowered her stick.

"Raven Branwen this is my younger brother Qrow.

The Doll smiled.

"Well then Mrs. Raven Branwen. Would you care to join us for lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about last nights upload going south. We had some power outages at my house and I guess something went wrong with the upload.**

The walk home was far less eventful. The whole ordeal seemed to take its toll on the young girl seeing as the Doll had insisted that he carried her on his back while she held the boy in her arms.

In Yharnam he had failed so many times to save people. First Gascoigne is please to remember himself we're meet with insane babbling. The music box seemed to drive him further into madness. He was the first of many Hunters he had honored in the Hunters Graveyard.

What had started as atonement for his misdeeds in that cursed city became a hobby after a while. On the field of flowers where the Hunter had fought his master Gehrman there were dozens upon dozens of blank headstones. And something that the Hunter had taken up was to carve the names of hunters that he had met into them. As a reminder to himself and those who may come after him yet. One Hunter did not save Yharnam. A number of them died to make sure that It would be safe.

As the Hunter finished he collected himself from his internal ramblings as his little group of misfits returned to the Hunter's Manor. Truly it was remarkable how much the little workshop had changed. What was once a church converted into a carpenters den became a proper home fit for a minor lord. Three stories twenty seven different rooms and a garden and a lovely view of the abyssal hell that was the dream. Prime real estate if he had ever seen it.

Shortly after they entered the manor the two children awoke. The boy was groggy and confused understandable so but soon the soft mother like voice of the Doll answered his silent question.

"Do not worry child, you are safe here. Tell me young one are your hungry? We were just finishing breakfast and i'm sure the Good Hunter wouldn't mind the company."

The hunter did not hear any sort of response so either the boy was still in shock or he just nodded. So the Hunter the Doll and their guests sat down for a resumed breakfast. The Doll once more made eggs (and once more The Hunter had no idea where the eggs had came from.) and The Hunter got fresh tea as his earlier cup had gotten cold and while he enjoyed it he kept an eye on the children.

The children we're eating fairly quietly although that was likely because they were eating. The Girl was eating slowly enjoying the food that she was consuming clearly they had not eaten as turning over to the boy revealed that he ate a a much quicker pace. Some striking things that The Hunter had not noticed before was how similar the two children looked. Roughly the same height similar builds both had black hair and incredibly pale skin but one thing stood out. They both had blood red eyes similar to that of a blood drunk hunter but these were children likely never saw death till today. Witch in hindsight probably could have been avoided but if they were attacking children would they be missed? Likely not.

"Umm sir?" a quiet voice brought The Hunter out of his musings to see the Girl looking at him. Truly those eyes were disconcerting.

"Not that I don't appreciate what you did for Qrow and I but why did you help us?" he mused for a moment why did he save them? For however long The Hunter Had been in Yharnam he had seen things greater than two children murdered and had not batted an eye. So why save these two?

"You see my dear girl." The voice of the Doll once more speaking in that mother like tone she had took with him early in his travels and in need of comfort.

"The Good Hunter is not the type of man to just let the unjust go unpunished and seeing two adorable little children such as yourself would be heart wrenching." she pinched the boys cheek while saying this earning a grown of displeasure.

"If that's the case" the boys said through pinched cheeks. "Then why doesn't he go fight the Grimm?"

The word Grim was said oddly. Like as though he should know what it means more than likely another oddity of these lands.

"The two of them were probably going out on patrol dummy. They just ran into us by chance." the girl said in reply a condescending tone clear in her voice.

"Hey don't call me dummy! Dummy!"

"Then don't act like one! Besides if you had just kept running everything would have been fine!"

"How was I supposed to keep running? We've been on the road for days now and we've barely slept!"

Soon The Hunter stopped listening getting up to go work on the Hunters Graveyard his memorial to hunters before him. The Little Ones have been especially helpful in his task. The gentle natured creatures they are compiled a list of hunters. The list would consist of the day that they began their dream and when they awoke or… something else. Although he no longer resided in the dream the Hunter found the idea of not finishing his goal to be such a disservice not only to the those he had already passed but to the ones yet too.

Soon the sounds of the children arguing were far behind him and he was in the graveyard to the fallen hunters. The graveyard was organized into three different sections. The hunters of the Church then the Hunters of the workshop witch was followed finally by the knights of Cainhurst even if. Say what you will about them they were hunters in the end even if their methods were a little… odd. And of course the smaller subsections of these schools were within them as well.

However, there was a small collection of hunters that stood above. These we placed in a special sculpture that the Good Hunter had made. Heading over to said sculpture to resume his work he came to the tree that his master had sat under that fateful night where he was given a choice to change the world. Even now the Hunter wondered if it was the right decision.

Sitting under the tree was a collection of life like statues of the greatest hunter to live. His master Gehrmen sat in his wheelchair a small smile on his face. Father Gascoigne sat with his family close by the Crows Eileen and Cainhurst stood off on opposite sides of the tree and an unfinished statue of Ludwig stood next to Gehrmen. The Hunter took his tools and began once more to immortalize the heroes of old as they should be remembered.

As he started his work The Hunter began to hear those violins once more in the back of his mind...

 **So uh hi**

 **Again sorry about the code error my best guess is that the power went out and something went wrong** **oh well I took it as an chance to do some extra edits**

 **so as you know i'm the Old one Griffon but you can just call me Grif**

 **So a few things I wanna say**

 **Firstly I'm not gonna have a normal update schedule I'll try and get a chapter out once a month but that could change so please be patent I wanna get these chapters out for you as well.**

 **Secondly I have waay more knowledge on bloodborne stuff then I do rwby stuff so apologies in advance for ooc-ness and missed character arcs.**

 **Sorry again for the failed upload hopefully wont happen again so until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone tis I the Old one Griffin once more to deliver another chapter to the oddly named Grave Tender's Soneet. Although it will be glaringly obvious to why that's called that after reading the chapter hopefuly maybe i'm not sure but I think so either way not alot happens just some perspective on the day to day of the "Branwen" family.**

Dearest Diary,

Today marks the thirty day anniversary that the Doll and I found the two children. "Qrow" and "Raven" and they have adjusted well as one can.

"Hunter! I'm board!" Qrow's voice sounded from the left of the of the Good Hunter. He was much cleaner then when he and the Doll brought the two into their care. His hair had been cut short and his clothes where far nicer. They went from being what was essentially rags to a tailored short sleeved button down and black dress pants that he vehemently disliked but wore because they were clean. He also took to calling him "Hunter" thinking it was his name.

Even now the boy clings to me like the girl does the the Doll to whom they've taken to calling "Dove". But still i'm not sure how to deal with this boredom of his. Everyday at sunrise we all eat together my once blissfully silent mornings have been replaced with a endless berating of questions and small talk. And while this is not unnecessarily unpleasant it is not preferred. Then the children and I go our separate ways for a time. While they help the Doll clean up breakfast I go and bathe shortly after I leave one of them enter though the order seems random. Then the children finishes off their morning routines while I sit in my study either writing in this journal or composing a new piece of music. As of late I've been working on a song for Ludwig but I just can't seem to figure out how to both show the ferocity of his beast and the cunning of the man he was. Shortly after that the children go to there lessons. There the Doll teaches them Arithmetic, Language, Etiquette and a musical instrument of their choosing. The girl picked the Bass and the boy much to my surprise chose the Viola. By the time all of that is done it's already mid day so we all meet once more for a mid day meal witch the children prepare.

"Hunter! Come on let's do something!" The boy once more wined. The hunter sighed and without looking he picked up a book and handed to the child who just pouted sat down on a large couch on the other side of the room and began to read.

After the meal I then go to work on the Graveyard until I go and prepare dinner. After dinner I train for about two hours until I become too tired to work anymore and I go to sleep.

"Hunter! I've read this book already come on!"

The Hunter finally losing his patience with Qrow slammed his hand down throwing a few papers into the air and startling the black haired child. Standing up he quickly moved towards the exit of his study passing Qrow along the way motioning for him to follow. Qrow stifled his excitement and followed quietly.

His new house was really really big! He and his sister were able to play a lot of cool adventure games here. It just kinda blew that they spent most of their time doing boring stuff like learning how to play instruments. Some of it Qrow could understand, like Grimm anatomy and how to do math but why did they need to know how to play classical music? At least he didn't have to do Ballet like Raven did.

Thinking of his twin made fume for a minute. The whole reason that he was in Hunters Study was because Dove (A name that Qrow thought was much nicer than being called a Doll) and Raven had went out to pick up some things and he had to stay behind because he tried to sneak out of his Viola lesson to go explore the attic something that made Hunter very angry. Now Hunter was making sure that he would not leave his sight until Dove got home.

Soon Hunter lead the boy down into the basement. All around them were weapons hanging on walls while a simple white circle sat in the dead center of the room. A small bench sat on the opposite side of the room. Hunter, not waiting for the boy walked forward removing his shirt so that only his chest lay bear and the only thing adoring his torso were the numerous amounts of scars that adorned him.

"Um Hunter? Why are we down here?" Qrow asked hoping he would hear Hunter simply say what he was thinking instead of just staring menacingly.

The Hunter did not speak he simply motioned to the walls silently telling him.

"Pick one".

Qrow smiled ear to ear and began to look at every weapon in the room. While the child did this The Hunter moved to the Saw Cleaver hanging on the far wall. Walking up to it he pulled on the handle to reveal a door that had a rough wooden replica of the weapon for training. It was the same weight and balanced just like the original but was far better suited for training.

Turning around The Hunter saw Qrow desperately trying to decide between the Beast Cleaver and the Hunters Saif. The boy seemed to like the classics, or the simple.

After a few more moments he decided on the beast cleaver trying desperately to pull the weapon off the wall only for the door behind it to swing open sending the child on his buttocks. The Hunter smiled at this Qrow to his credit only mumbled something and grabbed the wooden replica from the hidden compartment walking over to The Hunter with a small blush on his face. Struggling only a little to hold the massive weapon in both hands.

"Well, now what?" Qrow asked timidly. Looking at The Hunter who simply smiled a toothy grin as his eyes flashed silver.

I'm ever so sorry dairy dearest I was pulled away for some time unable to finished my thoughts. Still now I must add "Train Qrow to my list of activities for the day as now he insisted on doing it every day. Still it was nice to spar against someone even if they never held a weapon before today. But now the girl is jealous demanding that I train her as well. As much trouble as it would be it's probably for the best. But it grows late and I feel tomorrow will be a long day so I will leave it here. Till we speak again.

Yours always,

 **Wolfgang Cainhurst "Branwen" The Good Hunter and Keeper of the Graves**

 **Hello again. Gonna keep this short liked it tell me why didn't tell me why. Have a suggestion? Shoot me a pm I also have been throwing around the idea of having you guys and gals submit your own Hunters/Huntsmen (on which I will diverge the difference next chapter) I think i'll put a poll up to see if your into that. Either way have a good night/day and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**... I do not know why this keeps happening. I'm just gonna be real careful from now on still here's the re upload of chap four so hopefully nothing goes wrong this time. Either way enjoy the chapter just a a heads up the poll about you wanting to guys wanting to add more hunters that you guys would make. till next time guys**

Dove continued with he walk to the local village. "Patch" it was called it was home to a small population only numbering a few hundred however the total amount of residence would increase very quickly and decrease quickly every few months for one reason.

Signal Academy, a well known hunting academy that had sent some of the best and brightest into either a higher education in the trade or into the world as well rounded people. Dove had met one of the teachers. A kind man who had offered to show her around the campus as well as buy her diner. She turned down the diner saying she had to help make make diner at home for herself and the children and while dejected the man was still good to his word and showed her around the campus.

That was about a month ago now. Today she was returning to the campus to assist said teacher with a lecture. He was telling the students about arua today and in their past conversations she had expressed her ignorance to the subject and to what arua was. So he offered to unlock it and he wanted to show his students that at any point aura could be unlocked and what it looked like exactly.

So Dove arrived to the campus of Signal at about 7:30 am Far earlier than the requested meeting time over estimating the time it would take to get to the school. But a kind women offered her a ride their. Thinking they would ride on a charge Dove was instead was taken into a massive flying metal death trap that she'd rather never get on again.

And so leads to the current predicament. There the former porcelain women sat in her old clothing. Her High laced boot hidden by her long brown skirt her blouse comfortably sitting underneath a cape that she had worn for how long she never knew. She however did not where the bonnet she felt it unnecessary she did however keep the ascot and the small necklace. The only real addition to her outfit was that the hair pin the good hunter had gifted her sat in her hair.

She smiled as she reached up to feel it in place such a small gift although it had a massive effect. It wasn't until recently when she began to have… flashes of the Lady Maria's life. The hair pin was a gift from Maria's mother before her death the only vestige of a happy time for the legendary hunter.

And so Dove sat in silence reminiscing about the past she never had and thinking of the future. Just enjoying the cold morning air. Soon however students and faculty began to flow in at a steady pace for their daily activities with only a select few noticing her until a man in a green scarf with an almost comical large travel mug sat down next to her.

Turning to look at her he spoke softly, similar in tone to Gherman did.

"Sorry do you mind if I sit with you?" the man said turning to Dove. She just smiled and nodded quietly more than content of sharing the cool morning air with someone else.

They sat for a few more minutes in silence the man drinking out of his mug the former doll waiting for her friend to come by and pick her up so she could have her aura unlocked in front of his class.

"I'm sorry for asking but why are you here today ma'am? Not many people would come to Signal just for the peace and quiet. Although it is quite pleasant mind you." Dove turned to the man and got a better look at him. He was pale both on skin and in hair. He wore a black suit with a green undershirt as well as a green scarf as well as wholly impractical glasses that seemed to have no purpose other than to pull the look together. His gaze however was the most noticeable thing about him. He reminded her greatly of the Good Hunter the gaze that shows experience forged over a lifetime of conflict and strife and was more than likely of killing thousands of beast with little to no effort.

"Well sir, I am here today on the invitation of Mr. Xander one of the teachers here. He has offered to have my latent 'aura' unlocked and I get to sit on the lesson and learn about aura. Truth be told i'm skeptical but I see no harm in coming to see the class anyway."

The man look at her surprise.

"You do not have your aura unlocked? Well I can understand why Xander would want to unlock it then but he's a well known ladies man and is completely unbearable at times let me save you some time. Come stand up please. And so not worry I have unlocked more people aura than most people have met." He stood up offering his hand to Dove.

Dove with very little to lose decided was almost tempted. But she had given Mr. Xander her word.

"While I appreciate the offer Sir I don't even know your name and from what I understand unlocking one's aura is looking into another soul and courcing it out into a shield of sort and while you are right about Mr. Xander is a bit too aggressive at times he seems kind enough and genuinely passionate about teaching." The man smiled almost happy with the answer.

"I'm glad your not some sheltered child who just snuck out of her controlling fathers hands." He took a long swig of his coffee. "My name is well most just call me Ozpin."


	5. Chapter 5

**... uh hi. So I've not updated this story in what five months after saying I wanted to do it monthly? Yeah we can all see how that all turned out. But here's chapter five (finally) after way too long a wait.**

After Ozpin left his private Bullhead, overwhelmed with a strange melancholy, he came across one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Pale white skin, silver-blonde hair held in a bun; her eyes closed with contentment but her expression offered an overwhelming sorrow.

without really thinking Ozpin sat on the bench next to her. And all they did was sit. Neither spoke for several minutes until the women understandably asked who he was.

The conversation went on with very little being established he did however give his name. Ozpin a name that for decades had been recognized and admired by thousands across the kingdoms.

She however did not react at all instead just smiling and introduced herself.

"Dove" she had said. She gave no last name and the only thing he knew about her that and she had no aura. She was truly an odd person. And so his day went on eventually he met up with Xavier. Ever the hopeless romantic, but one of the most foremost experts on arua. He of course went on about Miss Dove and had convinced himself she was his soul mate and he would die for her so on and so forth. After a brief walk to two made way into Xaviars classroom. After a short time Miss. Dove arrived, then the children and so class began. Oz only half listened to the lesson knowing what was being covered and more.

"Aura," Xavier had said, "is the manifestation of one's soul. As such, aura varies from person to person, although the core principles stay the same. However, there are varying factors that make aura unique from one person to another." This lead to a conversation full of small talk and niceties between the two ashen haired adults.

"So, Miss. Dove was it?" Ozpin asked. "May I ask you why your here at Signal? Your drawing concern from the students and staff alike."

"Well, Sir. Ozpin, I've previously stated I lack any form of aura and I am completely ignorant to its existence. As such, I was invited here in order to learn more about it and its applications. I was aware that Mr. Xavier was a teacher but I was not ready to see such young children present. They are only a year or so older then the twins." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that. She had twins poor Xavier.

Ozpin looked around the classroom. It was true that many young boys and girls were present. Then again, this was an introduction to aura, something children around this age learned. The class ended shortly after with Xavier quickly assaulting Dove with a myriad of questions until a loud bell told in the background that cause the group of adults to pause.

After a brief moment of deadly silence the entirety of the school grounds began to panic teachers moved students and civilians while Huntsman and Huntress began to move into a position to defend the local town of Patch.

"Sir Ozpin" Dove said in a concerned tone. " What is going on? Why are the children panicking?" Before Ozpin could respond however Xavier decided to speak.

"My sweet Dove you must not worry we need to get you to safety. Fear not for I am here to protect you!" Dove looked at him flabbergasted that a school teacher was more concerned for her then his students. Dove frowned.

"Mr. Xavier if that was meant to flatter me I'll have you know I'm more than capable of defending myself." Dove then proceed to open up the briefcase that she had been carrying with her. Ozpin raised an eyebrow when a cutlass with a dagger attached at the bottom but somehow it seemed to be so much more than an impractical weapon.

Dove then removed the dagger from the cutlass and cut down the middle of her gown. She quickly pulled one side of the dress into a knot in order to free her range of movement. She then pulled a small bell from within the same briefcase. Ozpin raised an eye at this action. This young woman who had never heard of aura until today pulled to be what looked to be a simple yet elegant weapon hidden within a briefcase and cut her dress like some sort of action hero from one of those action movies James would make him watch when they were younger.

Simpler times.

"Um, my Dove? I might suggest we get you to safety." Xavier said looking at Dove's now exposed leg. Dove looked at him disgusted for a moment.

"Sir. Xavier, while I appreciate your concern I will remind you again that your advances are while noticed are not received and not wanted. So kindly piss off before I have the Good Hunter and the Twins flay you alive." She spoke in a cold and hard demeanor completely opposite to her previous cadence and demeanor. And while she spoke she rung the small bell.

For such a insignificant action the effect on the world was instant.

A cold breeze passed by Ozpin as he felt the wind rush away from, the small bell piercing the panic and roars of the Grimm and the students and faculty. Shortly after a lower pitched ring nodded turned away from the two men and ran towards the screams.

Dearest Dairy,

Today marks the third(?) month since we have lost spoken. For that I must apologies things have just been… Difficult the Twins have been acting odd. Qrow stick very close to The Doll, I mean Dove (Truly, it is difficult to remind myself that she is no longer porcelain and magic but flesh and blood.)

Still overall the children's education goes well. From what I gathered the two of them will be more than adequate in order to go to this "Signal" next year. And while I'd rather train them in the old ways of the Hunter they must not go down the path I have. Even now while I think myself above Hunting wishing to live in retirement I feel the call of the hunt almost always. I worry dearest Diary that I may fall to the blood as those greater than I have. It is at times like this I am reminded of a quote by a hunter I met in my traversing of the Hunter's Nightmare. An Executioner of the Church. (Much more open to conversation then most but we still came to blows.)

He told me "One must be wary when hunting beasts, for when you look into that darkness, that Abyss of mankind's most primal evil. You'd do best to make sure you do not become a beast yourself." I believe that is one of the mantras of the Churches executioners. An excellent motto and one to live by when your actively hunting.

However I fear I've done more then look into that abyss. I fear I have swam in it and I may never return.

Before The Good Hunter, Wulfgang could finish his entry into his journal he heard the piercing sound of the Beckoning Bell entered his ears pulling him out of his inner monologues. He stood quickly not taking a second glance to the notebook he left behind. He found a familiar small bell to which he gave a small ring and in a moment he knew the exact situation that Dove was in.

Beasts

Hundreds of them attacking the school and she required assistance. The good hunter without hesitation began to move down into the armory where the children were practicing.

It was time for their trial by fire.

 **So do not really have an excuse other then life** **happened. Lets just say work and move on. Now here's the big question. Is this story going to be updated more often. Maybe?**

 **I have a very inefficient way of outlining a story in witch I don't. I just kinda think for a bit until I get an idea and I run with it. Do I still have ideas for this story? Yes. Will I upload monthly like I promised in January? Like I said maybe.**

 **Either way I'd like to thank everyone who has even read this story and followed, favorited or left a review it mean a whole lot.**

 **Have a good one everyone till next time.**


	6. Sorry Guys

**So this is gonna be some sad news for some of you but I'm sorry to say that for this story I just don't know what to do. For months now I'd sit and look at my chapter six document and have no Idea what to write and just not feeling it. I might come back eventually but for now this is the end. However, if anyone wants to take this story and do something with it be my guest pm me when you post the story and i'll give it a read. I might post a new story soon though so look out for that if your interested.**


End file.
